100gamesvictorfanficstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Half-Blood
Camp Half-Blood is the ancient training grounds for demigods. It was created thousands of years ago by Chiron the centaur to train and protect demigods so that they may fight monsters that are drawn to them. With the support of the Olympian Council, Chiron built the training grounds and started training various heroes. As with Olympus, Camp Half-Blood magically travels with the heart of the west, always staying close to Olympus. Currently, it is in America, and many modern demigods have been trained there. Landscape Camp Half-Blood is located on the north shore of Montauk and is secluded from the mortal world by powerful enchantments that protect it from monsters and mortals. The Camp itself functions as a training ground, and it treats the training regimens and camp activities. Some of these activities--sword-fighting, archery, hand-to-hand combat--are the ancient training regimens of the camp. Others such as arts and crafts and canoe racing are modern additions to the camp which Chiron has found bolster the experience for the young demigods. The entire camp is spread out over a massive area which included a lake, beach, hills, training area, strawberry fields, and a forest. Each of these areas is massive in their own right and take up a large portion of the camp's land. Amphitheater The amphitheater is a large open area surrounding an enchanted bonfire which acts as the primary meeting place of the camp. The structure is modeled after Ancient Greek amphitheaters in that it is built like a half-circle with raising tiers for people to sit at. It is roughly the size of an open football field. The enchanted bonfire at the center has several purposes. First, it acts as the light for nighttime activities. Second, when quests succeed, the burial shrouds of the deceased campers are burned to signify the quest was completed. When campers die, the ceremonial burnings and last rites occur on the bonfire. The bonfire is enchanted to reflect the mood of the campers. When they are happy and boisterous, the fires grow and become lighter. When grieving and somber, they grow smaller and darker. The amphitheater is also where the camp hosts sing-a-longs every night. The Apollo Cabin usually leads, and they sing songs. Dining Pavilion The dining pavilion is where the campers eat all of their meals. It is a marble pavilion on a hill overlooking the Long Island sound that is framed by columns but lacks a roof or walls. In the center of the pavilion is a large bronze brazier the size of a bathtub which is used to offer sacrifices to the gods before every meal. Torches are on every column and they magically protect the pavilion from weather of any kind so that the campers can eat outside comfortably for every meal. Much like the cabins, there are twelve tables arranged around the brazier in the same format of the Olympian Council. These tables are each unique to the god whom they represent, and each one has the symbol of the respective god emblazoned on it. It is expressly forbidden for any camper to sit at a table not their own. At the head of the "U" shape is the Head Table, which Chiron, Dionysus, Argus, and any other camp staff members sit at while eating. Armory The armory is where the campers store their spare weapons and armor when not in use. This armory is the size of a typical classroom and filled with various weapons and armor that the camp has accumulated over the years. Unlike the personal armories--those belonging to the Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus Cabins--these weapons are available for anyone to use. Forge The camp forge is a large building on the side of a river powered by water wheels. It is a large white building with columns wrapped around it and chimneys pouring smoked out when in use. However, this building's enchantments dissipate the smoke instantly once it is released as to not affect the rest of camp. Sword-Fighting Arena This arena is the size of a football field and has stands surrounding it like the Coliseum to allow the campers to watch sword-fighting matches. There are training dummies for the students to fight in storage, but most training is done with an instructor. The Sword-Fighting Arena is where the monthly sword fights take place. Campers are awarded laurels if they win, and all campers are invited to either participate or watch. Climbing Wall The climbing wall pours "lava"--Actually boiling water magically given the color and viscosity of lava--down on the campers occasionally. Also, if the camper doesn't make it to the top in time, the two halves of the wall crash together. Arts and Crafts Center There are skeins of naturally dyed yarn, easels with stretched canvases, blocks of marble and clay, and all the tools and paints demigods could ask for. It is used to allow the campers to hone their artistic talents as they see fit. Also, when quests are issued, the siblings of those partaking in the quest use the center to make a burial shroud for them. Cabins The Cabins of Camp Half-Blood house the children of their godly patrons. Each cabin represents one of the twelve Olympian gods who have a seat on the Olympian Council. These cabins are each unique to the deity whom it represents and is designed to mirror the god's personality and/or sphere of influence. The cabins are magically linked to the makeup of the Olympian Council. As such, each cabin reflects the position which its godly patron holds on Olympus. When the Council changes, as it only has twice since the camp was founded, the cabins will magically change to reflect the new structure of the Olympian Council. Zeus's Cabin Head Counsellor: Jason Grace Hera's Cabin Honorary Poseidon's Cabin Head Counsellor: Percy Jackson Demeter's Cabin Head Counsellor: James Rollins Ares's Cabin Head Counsellor: Quentin Ploon Athena's Cabin Head Counsellor: Annabeth Chase Apollo's Cabin Head Counsellor: Lee Fletcher Artemis's Cabin Honorary Hephaestus's Cabin Head Counsellor: Charles Beckendorf Aphrodite's Cabin Head Counsellor: Jasper Rhodes Hermes's Cabin Head Counsellor: Luke Castellan Dionysus's Cabin Head Counsellor: Castor BarnesCategory:PJO Fandom